The Ledgend of Pinkflower!
by DoonaPregga
Summary: Pinkflower is just an ordinary, bored college student. But something amazing happens. She is taken to the world of Death Note! Will she do amazing things! Will she change everyone and the world for the better! Join her on her adventure! OC/(It's a surpirse!) R & R
1. Chapter 1

The Ledgend of Pink Flower

Pinkflower is just an ordinary, bored colledge student. But something amazing happens. She is taken to the world of Death Note! R &amp; R

x

I woke up from my nap after a long hard day at college. "I HATE philosophy." I groaned. I hated college. "I want to be a writer!"

But I had start writing too late, so it was too late to start with something like that yet. Philosophy was something I knew.

I had blonde curly hair, blue eyes, super pasty white skin, pink blouse and tight red jeans, and my favorite red little apple earings.

I kicked my boring _Plato's Republic _book off my bed. I walked to the bathroom. I looked at the clock. OMG, it was morning. I hadn't just taken a nap. What about studying!

After showering. I picking out an outfit, and putting on my make-up, I ran out of my dorm past my snotty room-mate Kendra. She's very snotty. She snubs everybody and think's she's better than eveyrone else just because she was a velavictorian in her highschool. She had short brown hair and it's cut so her ears stick out. She's southern and also always buttons up her sweaters all the way to the top button! (I bet secretly she hanky pankys a lot of guys)

I got to class and sat beside my best friend Elizabeth. She smiled when I sat down next to her. She's gorgeous and has blonde hair like me, it's straight and pulled back, and her eyes are brown. She has on red lipstick and always dresses kinda modern in that sexy way, wearing white short dress. Her face is also round-ish, and skin tanned while my face is kinda longer and chin narrower.

Katie is her real quiet friend who sat down beside us. She has brown hair, but it has black streaks in it, and she is a hipster with the thick black glasses. I don't rember her eye color.

We sit down and hear our boring teacher talk about political philosophy.

x

We got out and Elizabeth wanted to go get Starbucks. We went and laughed, brought out our laptops and started giggling about fanfiction.

Before college I was living on my own. My parents were killed by a criminal when I was three, so I've been living in foster homes ever since. I finally got out of the system when I was 15. I chose the name Pinkflower instead of my old, lame name.

After giggling about some fanfiction, we talked about death note. I loved death note, esplecially how Light got revenge on all those criminals, but I hated how he killed L!

"What's got you so mad Pinkflower?" Elizabeth asked me. She was worried. "Nothing!" I smiled.

"Oh hey ladies!" Adorable Alan(My nickname for him) skipped over to us. He's gay, and adorable. He's a geinous and the chillest person ever, and you can tell him anything!

We both smiled at Alan. "Hi!" He sat down with us. "How are you?" Elizabeth asked him.

We all got chatting about boys.

x

I got home tired. I had partied an drunk a bit too much booze. I was stopped when I saw a huge puddle on the ground.

"That's weird!" I said. I stepped up to the puddle. I tried to tep through it, but all of a sudden it sucked me in! I feel through and screamed. I was so scared and I didn't understand what was going on.

The world started to spin. The world spun faster and faster. Then everything was still. Absolutley still.

I fainted and everything went black.

x

I woke up with someone poking me. "OMG, who are you!" the girl cried. It was in Japanese, but I loved Japan so I'd learned Japanese.

When I got a better look, it was ...MISA!? What was going on! Was I in the world of DEATH NOTE!? No way that was imporssible. I was being totally silly and just being delusional from my hang over.

Light stepped up next to her and I almost fainted again. I got so scared. Where was my world gone to!? That was mass murdering cerial killer standing over me. I hopped up and ran FAR away, hiding in an alley way till they left. Light and Misa looked at eachother.

"What's her probelm?" Ryuk asked behind light. Light shrugged. Misa giggled on his arm.

x

So I was in the world of the Death Note. What was a fangirl to do. It was a dream come true, oh but it was a nightmare! Would I never see my friend again!?

I started to sobb in the allley way. All of a sudden, a weird creepy guy apporached. "Hey there, little bunny!" the fatso-fingered guy with rottes teeth aporached me! I screamed and kicked him in the balls. I started running but he knocked me out cold!

\- This was funny? Where was I? - I looked down and realized I was looking down at my body. Not in it. - A wandering soul having an ...out of body experiance! -

All of a sudden, Light nd Misa appearch. She told light the guy's name, and he killed him with the death note. They picked me up. - Then everything faded to black.

x

I woke up on a bench. Light an Misa were standing over me, frowning. "I SAW YOU GUYS!" I shouted, pointing at them. They frowned again. "You saved me. i saw you when my soul was outside my body." I explained.

"That's weird," Said Light. "but if you saw us saving you, it must be true. I got up.

"So what's your name?' Misa asked frendlily. I knew she totally already knew my name. The bad one, the orphanage gave me. "Pinkflower," I said. She stared at my suspicously. i sighed and told her my bad name, Diane Smoke, but I that I liked to be called Pinkflower.

Oh ship! I'd jsut given two mass cerial killers my real name. I wanted to bonk my forehead, but it would be suspicous.

I got so sacred! I almost started sobbing! I was in for a big ride!

x

...TOBE CONTINUED! R &amp; R PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop crying!" Light went and slapped me real mad. "Don't slap a woman, Light!" misa scolded him.

I cried louder. Misa went over and hugged me. "It's okay, you can stop crying." I hugged her back, and did just that. I knew light was a cerial killer, but maybe Misa wasn't so bad.

"Thanks," I said, whiping my tear with my hand. I had on my favorite pink nail polish. Misa saw it. "Oh," She giggled. "I'm guessing you're totally a girly girl too then?" We both laughed. "Lol, yep."

Light rolled his eyes at us. "Women." Misa gave him a glare. I saw her eyes turn red breifley. "Light! I thought you love me!" She pouted, twirling her hair with her finger.

"I do Misa!" Light protested, but I knew different. Poor Misa. Just being used. I glared at him. He saw, and it made him suspicous. He stared at me. it gave Misa the wrong idea, and she flashed me a murderously jelous look, but it was only for a second.

"Anyways," light siad. "I should get going. Classes and stuff." "Okay!" Misa giggled perky. it made me a little scared.

"So," Misa said, smiling again. "Want to go to Starbucks?" "OMG!" I squealed. "They have Starbucks in Japan!?"

"Totally!" Misa squealed too. We linked arms. "I love their coffee!" Misa sighed. "No kidding!" i said. "I'm in college, so I have soooo many boring papers!"

We chatted for the rest of the day. I almost forgot Misa was a cerial killer too. She was so much fun to hang out with.

"So," I said, tellin my story. "I walked through a puddel and BAM, here I was, in Japan!"

"No way!" Misa gasped. "Yeah." "I-I didn't think puddle jumping through space liek taht was possible! You have a special power."

I blinked, thinking about it. Omg, I did. It was a ...superpower. And I was telling it to a supervillan. but Misa was so comfortable to talk to.

"Don't tell anyone," i whispered. Misa nodded her head. "I wont! I promise!"

But you'll tell Light, wont you. I thought. Gosh darn it all to heck! I was so stupid for telling her. A tear leaked from my eye.

"What's wrong?" Misa asked. "I just miss my friends," I said. She grabbed my hand. Here, let's go shopping! "Okay," I smiled.

x

We giggled and chatted as we walked with our bags of clothes. "Oh!" Misa said. "I need to go pick up Light at his college. Come with me?" She smiled. I nodded, and smiled too. He already knew my face and name. It couldn't hurt to see him again.

L and Light were staring eachother down as they walked side by side. "I'm watching you," l hissed. Light growled back. "Well just see about that L!"

"Oooh, Light!" Misa ran over giggling and waving. L looked over and then he ...saw her. He blushed as he laid eyes on the girl. She was American. She had beutiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Her lips looked so kissable.

She was quiet and didn't say a word mysteriously as Misa ran up to Light chatting about her day. He blushed harder and she started humming and twirlign her hair. "L?" Ligth asked. He looked back, glaring again.

"What's gotten into you?" "Nothing," L said, pouting. He walked up to the girl.

"What's your name?" he narrowed his eyes, suspicous. The girl went pasty white, even whiter than she already was, under his gaze. it felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. like he could see all of her secrets. The wierdest part though, was that her eyes totally looked like she recognized him for some reason. had they grown up at the Whammy house together? "I-uh, I'm Pinkflower."

"I see," L said. he bit his thumb. "Come see me again," The girl frowned nervously. "Oh, o-okay," She blushed slightly, but Misa knew it was from fear. They walked away.

"Quite the intuition ya got there." Misa giggled. "I think he's scary too. but you have to go see him. Trust me on it. You cannot say no to him."

Man. I was in way over my head. One talk with L, and he was smart enough to know everything.

"SO anyway," Misa said. You don't have anywhere to stay, so why don't you do it with me?" "Oh, okay, thanks a good idea!" I smiled. Living with Misa would be fun, but a heck of a lot of drama. Still, the fun outweigh any risks. I hugged her.

"Thanks so much! I promise I'll get a job really soon! Until i can find my way back home!" "No problem," Misa said. "Just some rules though, don't bring guys home, no drugs, etc."

"Don't worry" i said. "I wouldn't do that anway."

We started walking back to Misa's house. Oh my! I though, though. Even though L was gonna start questioning me, Light would get to know me knew too.

Oh Pinkflower. I scolded myself. Don't be so paranoid. It's not like you're plotting against them. Then have no reason to kill you. I smmiled. Yep, there wasn't really anything to worry about as long as I didn't act suspicous.

That would be easy too! Around L though... He stirred something up within me. I would be way more nervous around him. He would find out pretty quick. Unless... I had to find out a way to distract him. Oh! The thought came to me and I blushed. I coudl seduce him. That would get his mind off it.

I felt kinda slutty coming up with my plan. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. And I could definitley do it. Misa certainly did all the time.

...TO BE CONTINUED. R &amp; R


	3. Chapter 3

I'd gotten a job at the library. I was chewing cake in the lbrary on my lunch break. when L popped up. "hello," he said, staring at me. he kinda reminded me of Edward Cullen, staring. No! Don't think like that Pinkflower!" i scolded myselph.

I blushed, like a pink flimango flower at the water's side. and looked down. "H-Hello," i siad, trying major hella not to be flirty.

He narrowed hsi eyes, and then i realized he hadn't been staring at me! he'd been staring at the cake! My eyes got all googily and thunder struck of sadness pooled into my heart, but I chewed it up and spit it out! (A.N: A metaphor)

Why was I sad? It was not like I'd want to date l anyway?

"O-oh, y-you w-wnat t-this c-c-cake?" My tounge felt jumbling and heavy in my mouth it was so nervous. In a fraction of a major second, L had snached the cake from me, spoon and all, and was hella gobbling it. I blushed. GOSH DARN IT! No! Stop it stupid Pinkfowler! In my mind I 1one, two, and three strikes you're out punched myself!

I bowed my head and continued to be quiet. When L finished the cake, he stared at me. "You are Light's and Misa's friend?" He asked.

A flicker of sweat wet down my scalp. "N-no. Just Misa." i tried to smile. "I dont know light very well,"

"Hmm," l bit his thumb. "I see," He got up from the chair and walked to the window, clasping his hands behind his back. I clapped my hands as well in my lap.

L walked oer and looked down at the book on the table. "A Wrinkle In Time," he smirked. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

I picked up my head and glared. "No I'm not. I'm reading it through the nastolgia goggles."

L nodded.

"Thank you for the cake,' He said, walking out. I blinked. He really had gotten a lot of info out of our encounter. Oh no!

* * *

Later that night, me and Misa snaked on popcorn and watched Charile Chaplin in her apartment.

"So L really talked to you today?" I nodded nervously. "I don't know how much he deducted and walked away with." i hugged Misa. "Oh I'm sooo scared Misa! What if he finds out I'm a puddle jumper!" Misa smiled and patted my head patronizingly. "Don't worry, i don't think anyone wwould ever come to that conclusion."

"But still," I frowned. "He knows something's not ormal."

Misa giggled. That's because you hang out with me, silly. But," Misa frowned. "I wonder why he's interrogating you so closely."

I nooded, bobbing my head. "Because i hng out with you?" I tried to act confused.

Misa's eyes becamw cat eye's slits. She went to her desk and pulled something out of her drawrer. my heart nearly lept when I saw it. She sat down on the bed it hugged to her chest.

She leaned close and smirked in a low whisper. "This is my book. I kill people with it."

My face went place. "Whoa," I said. "That's crazy."

Misa then tipped her head and giggled innocently. "Just kidding," She said with a cherry smile."

"What?" I frowned, trying to play stupid.

Misa bit her lip, studying me. "why would you fall for that?" i shurgged. "After puddle jumping, I can belive anything. Also, you didn't seem like someone who would make something like that up.

"I see!" Misa said. she scooted next to me. "In that case, it was the truth!"

She handed me the death note, and my blue eyes all googily and wide as durian, I took it, turning the leafy thing around in my hands.

iI opened it and flipped through it. "Whoa," i said.

I faced misa an looked her in the face. She had on ruby lipstick, and looked perfect. She grinned darkly, then leaned forward and gae me a brief, soft lips-on-lips kiss.

I blushed. "Hold on to it for me will you?" She said flirtily. I nodded, face still dusting rose pink.

"Why?" I whispered. Misa tipped her head. "No one would expect you to have it."

* * *

I had finished my job at the library for the day. I was walking home. I stop. I turn. OH NO! I had forgetten the death note in the library! But it was all locked up now! I needed to break in!

I snuck back to the library all dressed in burgalar black and white with stripes and a mask. I broke a window.

I grabbed my backpack whihc had the deathnote it in and snuck back ut the window.

The security gaurd was there. I jumbled back, my eyes popping out of my head(A.N: Metaphorically)

He snapped his neck and it made a crick, his eyes all angry and mucles burly popping out of the sockets of his arms. The veins pulsed like the river's flow, hairs on top spiking up, each individual hair shaking like an agressive dog. He snarled his angry chompers, them flapping down with his brunty words, teeth like aging treestumps.

"Theif! I'll get you!' He ran at me, lips streched like a fat worm ringed around his mouth on his face. His hands reaching out all burly and ugly like the rest of him.

I was so scared!

And then all of a sudden, BOOM!

I'd realized I'd shouted him back in ym shock. I blinked, then tried to shout again, but I was still recharching. then i was able to shout again.

He was knoced back. because of my theif mask, he didn't know how I was. I bolted and ran an hid under a bridge, craling up in a nook in it and hiding.

It was then, I relaized, shivering, the death note hugged to my chest in my backpack, I was more than a puddle teletport. i also... had super powers.

* * *

R &amp; R!


	4. Chapter 4

I took off my theifs clothes, mask, gloves, shoes and benie as quickly as I could, and then ripped them up so they couldn't be recognized as clothes. Then when they were little shards of fabric I buring them in a hole in the gras soil near the bridge. Then I look around. Someone had set their clothes out in the yard to dry.(A.N. Good for the enviorment, but comeon your gonna get stolen from!) i bolted and snatched some. Then underneth the bridge again I changed into them.

I was in a hot pink tank top with a pale pink miniskirt, a bohemian- beaded cloth handbag, and pale gold strap-on short heels. I let my messy blone hair cascade down my back and fall in my face. I dug through my theifs satched and got makeup and a hand mirror.

I put on really really thick makeup. Foundation and consealer and bright pink lipstick. Then really thick eye liner and eyeshadow with thick mascara. A theifs mask still showed your lips and nose, and the shape of your jaw; there was only so much you could do, but now that I had makeup on, i looked unrecongzable. I smiled.

If anyone wlaking down the street saw me, they would hella mistake me for a prostitute. Perfect way to throw them off would be as if I was looking for attention.

I put my important stuff like my id and the makeup and of course, the death note in the cloth handbag, and cut up the satchel and burried it. I took out the death note again, feeling the old artifact with my hands, and opening it. I ran my hands over the pages, my heart-beat major hella alarmed that I was holding a weapon of mass destruction in my hands, then put it back in the bag.

Then I cat-walked out into the street, my chest up.

I watched the river below me as i crosed the bridge. All of a sudden, a cop apppeared! he was driving in his car. he stopped by me.

I smiled. "Yes, officer?"

The cop pursed his lips. "What are you doign at this time of night, young lady?"

I shrugged my shoudlers. "Walking back form the club."

The cop nodded slowly. "Ya sure about that?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What's your probably cause, sir?"

The cop got out. "You're not Japanese." he looked me up and down suspicously. "I need to make sure you're not trafficked into the country. Let me see your visa."

I froze. "I-i left it back at my firends house. i've been staying with her. I didn't bring it with me to the club." I got out my ID. "i have this one me though,"

The cop nodded. "uh-huh."

He got a call on his radio, then put it away. My heart froze. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"We have a thief loose, a woman, believe it or not. Would you happen to have seen anyone?"

I shook my head, my hair rippling.

"Na."

The cop nodded. "I'll escort you back to your hotel."

I smiled. "that's okay. i've been staying with my friend.

Then i'll escort you back to your friends house." My heart skipped a beat.

"okay, thanks," i smiled.

I got in the police car, a nervous wreck.

The cop adjusted his mirrior, black aviator glasses relfecting the lights from outside. Like the eyes of a scary robot, authority seemed just as merciless.

"Can i see your id?" I handed it to him. i looked at it. Daaaang, the dude knew english! D;

I twiddley twiddleo twiddled my thumbs, whistling such a tune. It was a habit of mine when i was nervous.

The cop gave it back and drove me. Misa came up, waving. Than goodness she was dressed modest today, in a business suite, even! With her hair down. good! She looked respectible and professional.

I got out of the car and bowed thanks. The cop turned to Misa.

"How often does your friend go out? Is it every night?'

Misa smiled. "Not often, unless it's social."

I nodded. "the club isn;t a regular thing for me. It's a special occasion kind of thing. lets me blow off stress to get lost in the beat, you know?"

The cop nodded. 'Dont let me catch you on the streets at night again. take a cab next time."

I bobbed my head in a nodd. "Okay, thank you!"

I wave as he drives away. Misa turns to me worriedly.

"Do you have the death note?" She whispered. I told her everything thhat had happened and why.

She nodded after hearing my story, us sipping tea at her kitchen table, major hellla broken out into a nervous sweat.

"that was a closie." Misa said. I agreed.

"Why did you want me to hold onto the death note?"

Misa smiled. "they're getting close to finding out I'm the second person who has the book,"

"Oh," i said.

"We're called Kira. there are two of us." She blushed. "but I am no where near as smart as the real kira, light!"

I nodded. "They searched my house today. they'll probably bring me in soon."

She turned to me. "So that's why i had you hold onto it."

"K," i nodded. "Misa, I don't have a visa. Is there anyway I can get a fake one?"

"let me see what I can do," Misa siad.

* * *

What will happen next!? R &amp; R!


	5. Chapter 5

I walked as I held my fake visa in my hand. I turned it over.(Such niftly officialness)

I looked over at Misa and she smiled as she walked. I didn't know how she'd gotten it, but it was beliveable enough, t least to me.

We were walking. We went to the college. Light was waving from it.

"Hi he said," and Misa ran to him giggling, her eyes all googily, cherry smile streched wide, and pigtails bouncing like yellow snakes, but pretty yellow snakes.

Light nodded to her nand looked at me. I waved the fake visa an he nodded. All of a sudden, L came strolling up behind him.

Tey glared at eachother. There was a white-haired boy next to L equally creepy as he was.

"Hello Pinkflower," L said, but they contnued glaring at each other. Near nodded to me quietly.

I frowned I had never seen the white haired boy before. apparently Light hadn't either. He stared at the white haired boy.

He did look like a relatie of L.

The walked away and misa secretly flipped L off behind his back. I frowned at her. She smirked.

"So Misa," I said. "Yes?" She asked. I wishpered bout my secret shouting power in her ear. Her eyes widened.

"Who," She said, looking at me diffferently. her eyes went red for a second, but then they were back to their usual blue/brown.

She looked around and took my hand, then we went back to her apartment and went into her basement. She shooed away a ghost and turned on the light.(A.N. Not that Light you pervos)

When the door was shut, she turned back, setting up a scarecrow in a pile of hay. She looked at me expectanly.

I SHOUTED the scarecrow down!

Misa gaped at me, hella shocked. I gaped back. She said she was going to go lay down. I knew I'd overwhelmed her. She shut the door behind her.

I then heard strange breathing. It ...was the ghost. I whirrled around, hella shocked.

It had taken on the appearance of a golden wolf. It just sat there patent, staring. I stared back.

I dipped my head in a nod greeting, such a bow as a greeting you do in Japan as a common custon.

The wholf dipped its head back and my heart lept with shock.

I took a ste toward the wolf. He howled. Then all of a sudden I passed out.

(dream beginning)

We were on a mountain top. The wolf howled a song. A pretty one I'd never heard before. Then he turned around, and where the wolf was was a skeleton armoured warrior dude. My eyes got googily hella shocked. A guardian spirit!

He walked toward me, putting a hand on my shoulder. We looked off into the distance, at the city below.

"You have a powerful gift," He spoke. "One that could change everything."

:Not as strong as the deathnote," i said. He turned me to face him. "Perhpas not, but the Deathnote is an darkness power. This is one of light."

I nodded. "With this power, you will do great things,"

"are you the one that made me puddle jumpt to japan?" i asked. The ghost fell silent.

"Are you a youkai?" i asked. The guardian shook his head.

"We brough you here yes," the guardian finall responded. "We will be watching you always."  
The ghost patted her shoudler.

"But," The guardian said. "If you are to face off against both Kira and L, you need combat training,"

He back up, unsheathed a sword from his belt, and tossed it to me. I caught it by the handel.

he got into stance and I mirrored his stance. We trained like that for the rest of the night.

(dream end)

When I woke up, the sword was on my chest.

I looked around the room then up at the sky through the ceiling. "I trust you, if you're really watching over me." i spoke out loud, getting up. I helt the sword in my hands, hooking it's sheath around my waist. Were swords legal in Jpan?

I shurgged, smiling, and feeling good to have to power of light on my side. I wanted to see my gaurdian mentor again. It was like having my own Ryuk.

I thne stopped. The gaurdian said something about me facing off against both Light and L? Why?

I frowned. And with a sword? Light and Misa both knew my name so I couldn't get on ther bad side. L was the good guy, so i didn't want to get on his bad side either. i wanted to be neutral.

Oh dear oh dear. What had I gotten into? I held the sword and hoped I could trust my gaurdian who had brought me here. What did he want me to do?


End file.
